


Break time.

by The_Earl_of_Phantomhive



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Desperation, Grell - Freeform, Omorashi, Other, Revenge, Wetting, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/pseuds/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive
Summary: Another request! ( thank you so much!) in which Grell gets a little revenge on William, and enjoys it into the bargain.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Break time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina/gifts).



> Feel free to comment more requests! I love writing them up. Enjoy my darlings.

William was confined to his chair. This was it. A backlog of paperwork gifted to him by Grell. He was starving, tired and needed to pee.   
He could wait an hour more. Surely surely. 

Grell had been waiting for this for a while. She’d tried to be oh so helpful. Oh so helpful. Bringing William food and drinks with the guise that he needed to keep his strength up, and it also meant he would actually take it as he didn’t need to move now. She’d been dumping more and more work on his desk waiting for him to burst. He was resilient. But surely he couldnt last forever.

Eventually when he felt his undershorts beginning to dampen and the strain was causing him to get cramping in his things he stood. The gravity only putting more pressure on his aching bladder. He cursed himself and walked slowly from his office. Slowly to ensure all was well but also to avoid causing anymore problems.  
It was undignified to attempt to grab himself in anyway so was mainly just working on focusing his mind elsewhere. On whatever was in his view.

All of a sudden. That view was Grell. Red haired and as much of an annoyance as ever.   
“ William darling. Do you think you could cast your eyes across these papers for me. I’d so love to know id done it all right for you.”

Grell did not care if they were right, or indeed and more likely wrong. She could see the tension in Wills body, and the desire to see him loose control as he’d made her do in that alleyway several weeks ago, was immense. There was also a small part of her that wanted to see it... she’d imagined the look of relief and bliss Will May have before... but to actually see it, would be wonderful. It brought a warm feeling to her stomach, and lower than that. 

“ I’m busy Grell. Put them on my desk I’ll look them over later.” He said.   
“ oh please my darling? Won’t you look now?”  
“ no.”  
“ where are you going?”  
“ somewhere.”   
“ can I come with you?”  
“No. “ 

He was still walking. This was bad. Grell grabbed his arm and pulled.  
The reaper winced as he felt the liquid in his bladder threaten an escape but just managed to hold it together “ unhand me Sutcliff. No you may not join me now get back to your desk and do some work. For once.” He added. Grell pouted. But knew he was on the edge.   
“ but why? “  
“ because it is highly inappropriate for you to join me. Now for the last time-“   
William could feel it. He was on a count down.

“ leave me be.” He dropped the papers and walked quickly away. Grell gathered them up and tried to follow. Will got inside the bathroom door, the bathroom was thankfully empty. Closing it behind him, to shield himself from view. The count down hit zero.

Grell stood at the door a little frustrated he’d gotten away with it. She remained there her head and hand pressed against it in defeat. That was until she noticed the puddle beginning to seep slowly from under the door.   
Oh yes. This was what she’d wanted. He must have been stood just behind it then... maybe he was still there? She thought. Maybe he was still there, that blissful look she’d imagined on his face, leaning back against the door, against her as his knees almost gave out from the relief, as he lost all control and desperately relieved himself into his own, usually so clean, well ironed trousers. 

Oh yes that was very good. She thought. Perhaps not as embarrassing as what he’d done to her, publicly, before walking and leaving here there in shame... but it wasn’t bad... 

Maybe next time she’d get to see that handsome face in bliss... Grell hoped so.


End file.
